parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Davey and the Jumbo Triangle
Davey and the Jumbo Triangle is the fifth episode of ShapeTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. Plot The show opens up with Alvin dressed as his alter ego QBT Alvin with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He demonstrates his super-magentic ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He gets stuck as Jimmy walks out on the forest. Alvin asks for Jimmy's help getting down, but falls off before Jimmy can actually help him. When Jimmy asks Alvin to get out of his costume, Alvin says that he does not feel special about his normal self. Jimmy then mentions that he got a letter from Lindsey Page from Rochester, New York. She says that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things but she is too little for any of those things and wonders what is special about her. Jimmy then tells the story of Davey and the Jumbo Triangle. A long time ago in a country named Israel, Davey (Charlie Cylinder) was a shepherd who lived with his three brothers (Bob and Melvin Cylinder and Thomas Square) and his father Jesse (Pa Square). Everyday while Davey tended his sheep, the sheep would tip over and his older brothers would pick on him by making him pick up their tipped over sheep and get them food. One day, their father Jesse comes running to the boys to tell them that Israel's sworn enemies, the Philistines, are attacking. In order to defeat them, Israel's king, King Saul (Lumiere Smiley) is putting together an army to defeat the Philistines. As everyone heads towards the battle grounds, Jesse tells Davey that saving Israel is a big man's job and not intended for boys and that he needs to stay with the sheep. At the battlefield, the army of the Israellites were camped out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines began to throw insults at the Israellites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Juan Cogsworth and Herman Semi-Circle) begin to make a deal with the Israellites. The two armies will bring out their great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul agrees to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a jumbo triangle named Goliath. The Isreallites are frighten by the sight of Goliath and they run away and hide. Goliath came back day after day for 40 days to see who would fight him. But every time he showed up, all the Israellites were in hiding. After a while, Jesse begins to worry about his boys, and he sends Davey to the campgrounds to deliver some firecrackers. At the grounds, Davey sees his brothers in hiding from Goliath and overhears Goliath calling the Israellites cowards. Fed up with no one willing to fight Goliath, Davey goes to King Saul and says that he will fight Goliath. King Saul has major doubts that Davey, at his young age, can defeat Goliath. Davey, through song, convinces Saul to let him out on the field. Saul tells Davey to put on his old royal armor. Dave is not fit for the armor and says that he will confront Goliath with all he has and the will of God. Saul reluctantly lets Davey go out and fight. As Davey heads for the camp, he stops by a stream and picks up five smooth stones. At the camps, Davey goes to Goliath and accepts his challenge. Goliath suits up in his boxing uniform and heads out in the battlefield and confronts Davey. Dave then takes a stone he picked up and uses a sling shot to fling a stone at Goliath. The stone hits Goliath's head, knocking him completely out. The Israellites are cheering with victory as the Philistines run away in defeat and fear. The story ends with Davey riding on his sheep in the sunset, and falling off. Back on the countertop, Alvin is moved by the story and is feeling special again. The bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Alvin thinks that he can do anything he wants and says that he wants to be a chicken. Jimmy then corrects him by saying that the verse means whatever The Lord wants us to do, we can do. As Jimmy leaves the countertop, Alvin stays behind to play around as QBT Alvin for fun. He then uses his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and gets stuck then falls off onto the grass. Category:Shapetales